Hetalia Star United Collage
by hetaliafangirl111
Summary: Amanda is a new girl at the HSUC. How will she survive at the wilderness of drama and friendship? Read and find out! :3
1. Viking era blues

**Hey guys! Hetaliafangirl111 here! It's my first chapter in my account! w Thx! Enjoy!**

Hi! My name is Amanda Williams. I lived in Canada, Alberta. Yup, my big brother is Canada ( AKA- Matthew Williams ). I'm the youngest at the Canadian family. So enough with my family's history! Let's go to the present time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" Big bro! Wait up! " I shouted. " Geez Amanda! Calm down! Don't wake mom and dad!" "Sorry!" " We're go to be late hurry!" I grab my coat and bag and stormed my way out. A couple of minutes later, big bro and I went to the office and get our late slip. I went to my assigned class and I didn't know where to go because I'm new! Someone tapped on my shoulder, " You ok? You seem lost. Anyway my name is Emil I'm from Iceland." I feel really tingly inside because he helped me! I finally told him." Hi Emil! Uh um, my name is Amanda and I'm looking for class B-3, and I nee-" before I finish my sentence he said," We are in the same class! Let's hurry or else we will get to detension." I trot behind him and got in to the class before out teacher came in the class. I saw an empty seat beside a guy from Europe, I sat on the empty sit and the dude beside me looked at me a bad-vibe like attitude and he said that his name is Arthur Kirkland. I know he's a brit coz of is accent. Our teacher came in the room and blurted out " Hello class! I'm Mrs. Robins and I will be your history teacher." Then we got our history books out and notebooks." Please turn you pages to page 10 and 11" I flipped where it is needed. The title said : The Viking Age; A Golden Era. We're asked to read both pages and I glanced over to Emil and he smiled at me, like he's up to something…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Next chapter is full of goodies and moodies! Hang on people!


	2. Lunch madness

**Last chapter: Amanda glanced at Iceland and Iceland smiles really suspiciously**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Hetalia don't belong to me but, Alberta is my OC, so Amanda belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I stop glancing to Emil, I read the part that says: " Countries of the Viking Era". I thought "This sounds really interesting, I'm going to read it first besides this looks way promising!" I read it and the countries got involve is : Finland,Sweden,Denmark, and** ICELAND! **I stared at him disbelieve I mean really! He winked at me charmingly and I feel my cheek really warm. After our history lesson, I saw Big bro and he was talking to a **RUSSIAN?! NO!** I'm not kidding! After they finished talking to each other, I rushed to my big bro and asked him," Is he a lover of yours?" Of course big bro turn a shade of pink. The bell rang and I knew for sure it's lunch. Since I'm new, big bro is going to find me a seat, I feel sorry for him. Luckily, he found me a sit! There's four people on the table; two brown haired boys with weird curls and the other one have blonde hair and big bro said that he's a blockhead of course, I told him it was mean. The other one has really weird of course he has white like hair and **PINK** eyes, he has also a yellow bird. First I thought he made a mini replica of the flappy bird. I stammered " M-may I s-sit h-here?" One of the person say" You can sit here, my older brother will do he's best to control his self." I sat near the dude with the white hair. He stared at me really really freaky and I'm just going to eat my salad and one of the brown haired said. " What in the name of gelato are you eating?!" I think he's a threat more than a friend, I told him really calmly " I'm eating Italian salad ok?" One of the brown headed boy said" YAY!_ Fratello _, she like Italians! Ve~" I feel really weird and Emil walked over to our table with some other people…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**WARNING: CLIFF HANGER! I'm going to post more if I can, sorry I need more ideas and please let me know what you think. 3 **


	3. Weak subject

**Last chapter: Emil walked over at Amanda's table…**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's note: My friend is really interested what I'm doing. Your epic! P.S. She is encouraging and sometimes a little mean when I talk about the pairings.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Get off the table." Emil commanded. I am really surprised that Emil said that! There is 4 other guys, one came from Sweden, other one is Norway, also a really cute and gentle came from Finland, a really looking strange tall man is from Denmark. All of the group (except me) stood up and the cafeteria is full so, they have to sit and **EAT ON **the **FLOOR**! I told Iceland that he's going on out of the boundaries! I scolded him," Iceland! Give them a table and now!" He didn't care what I even said! So, I asked anyone if there's a table to sit in one of them told me there's a table to sit in but it's outside. I asked the quadruplets if they eat outside. They're ok with it so, I let them. Emil introduced his so-called " Nordic Five". Now I'm familiar who are they and what type of personality they have. After lunch, my most least favorite subject...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Another cliff hanger! Sorry for the cliff hanger… I'll make a poll that shows what is Amanda's not fave subject.**


	4. Secret Letter

**Last chapter: Amanda will say the mystery subject that she doesn't like...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Authors' note: Thanks Auntie for lending me your PC just to make my chapters! Keep shining on! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"No! It's gym time!" I screamed like a maniac. Emil looked at me and giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked him harshly. There's nothing I could do but, go to the locker room and change my attire, when I go to the gym I saw Arthur, Emil and the **RUSSIAN** guy I saw with big bro, he was still wearing his scarf with the gym uniform. Well, not to lie, I think it's a little flashy. Oh well, I skipped my way in and someone bump on me. I looked up and he was tall and has long wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a **GOATEE**?! Whoa, it was really scary. He winked at me and just walked in the gym. I murmured "Pervert. " That man didn't even bother to help me up! I quickly stood up and run in like in a cheetah that saw a prey. The coach order me to do **10** push ups! Well, I did it and my arms feel like noodles after I did the tiring and nothing-to-do-because-I'm-late-and-a-man-just-stood-there-winking-like-a-pervert-= getting- in –trouble push ups! "We are playing British bulldog." Of course the British boy was really delighted. "The people are it: Ivan, Gilbert, and Arthur" I knew for sure that I would get out. They yelled" British bulldog!" I ran really fast and got to the other side. I was relived, the second round came and I even run faster than I did before, and again I was safe, so far the people got tag are: Wang Yao, Francis Bonnefoy, and Alfred F. Jones. It was the last round, I pant heavily and someone took my hand and we ran. I stared at a dude that have brown eyes and black hair. I looked up at him and he held my hand for a long time. I was pink the whole time! Goodness it was the bell who saved me from the holding hands stuff. When I went to my locker , someone posted a note at the door of my locker, I begin to read it and it says:

_You are the pearl of all seven seas,_

_I want to see a precious gem,_

_I will seek you as my beloved treasure,_

_~Secret Admirer_.

I was **really blushing hard**! Someone poked at my face, " Oi! Is that a love letter?"

I knew for sure it was Belgium. I met her at history class. I know something was slippery here.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Who is Amanda's secret admirer? Hang on longer because I will post more chapter!**


	5. Chocolate Catastrophe

**Last chapter: Someone gave Amanda a secret letter...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's note: My friend is a Hetalia fan but, she hates yaoi or HetaOni. So in my mind she is not a Hetalia fan.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

I read the letter and Belgium keep saying " You have a boyfriend!" I shush her and when I open my locker, and a chocolate box fell on the floor. Belgium shrieked and took out her phone and take a picture of me! She typed something about the picture, then I heard my phone "bling" and of course she put a caption that said" Amanda got a boyfriend! Where's Amanda shining armour?" Iceland rushed in the room in a matter of a second. I knew for sure that he saw the picture. " Is it true?" Emil asked that he's almost crying. I stammered quickly" N-no! Belgium was j-just playing around!" Besides, I only got a **admirer** not a boyfriend. Since Emil is about to cry, so, I quickly hug him well, almost tackling him. I looked up at him with a serious eye. I saw him turn a shade of red. I let go off him and then I held his hand and slam my locker door stare at him really long and the white haired dude I just met at lunch ran in front of me and sputtered" Did you got my letter and chocolate?" I look at him really angry and **slapped** his face! **HARD**! I toss his little "gift" on the floor. I tugged Emil's sleeve and smiled at him sweetly, I quickly went to my dorm and lay down on my plush bed. I fell asleep in a matter of a second. Forgetting what happened this night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Stay tuned for more awesomeness with Alberta and Iceland!•u• **


	6. Calling big bro stuff

**Last chapter: Amanda held Emil's hand...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's note: It's night here and I'm still awake.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I just woke up in a flash and I feel that something maple-tastic is going to happen because it's **SATURDAY**! I took a quick shower and got ready. When I opened my door and a letter was on the floor. I took it and opened the envelope, a letter was inside it, so, I removed the letter and it says;

_Meet me at the garden._

_~Emil _

Of course. I rapidly walk and ran to the garden as soon as possible. I saw someone was standing there, I quickly shouted" Emil!" I rushed towards him and we both fell on the grass! He was on top of me! I stood up quickly and saw the rest of the "Nordic Five" came in the garden. Emil and I were still blushing, trust me it was really scary and sort of great. Denmark looks like he saw something fantastic. I asked him "D-did y-you s-see anything f-freaky?" He answered "Yah! You and Ice were lying in the grass!" After that he giggled. Finland stared at us then laughed same as Sweden and Norway. When the 3 people left, I talked to Emil and our eyes locked in each other and we held hands for a long time, of course he keep saying how cute when I first came to the collage. When I got back from my dorm, I have a bouquet of flowers and it has a tag that says: _From: Emil._ I think it's really sweet. I took out my phone and call big bro. Strange! He won't pick up! I wonder what happened to big bro...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Can Amanda find out what happened to his big brother? Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Subject: Mystery Test tube

**Last chapter: Matthew won't pick up the phone...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's note: Sorry for not posting for a while, I have to study my unit test at history class (about World War 2).**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Sometimes I think that big bro is hiding something from me. I called him **several** times and he still **won't pick up! **I went striding down to his dorm and I hear "Nng..Aah.. Ng..." sounds. I opened the door and I-I'm going to **faint **at my** spot!** Big bro is WITH the RUSSIAN! The Russian said" Matvey, who is this? Da?" " She she is umm.. my sister?" I collapsed on the floor and everything went pitch black after that. Next morning, I found a note from Emil again it says:

**Meet me at the park! ASAP!**

**~ Emil 3**

I studied for a bit and organized myself. I went to the park and Emil welcomed me by a **death squeezing hug**! It hurts but it feels good. He **carried me** in his arm and put me at the swing. He pushed me and I went really high and he told me to jump and **I DID! **He caught me quickly and our **foreheads where stuck together** like a dust caught in a lint roll! I just giggled after that we had ice cream then, we saw the Nordics. **Norway** is **holding Denmark's hand?**! I can't even look at it! It's so cute! After we do the yadda yadda things.I saw a letter, not from Emil, but from big bro. He wants to owe an apology because what happened yesterday. Of course, I texted him and this is what I said:

Big bro,

I accept your apology.

I knew that you have feelings for the Russian fellow.

I just knew it bro.

No need to hide your true original self.

**UR 101% CANADIAN! EH!**

~ "Canadian moose"

I feel sorry for my bro. I mean he forgot Kimijiro and Nunavut have to take care of him because he is more skilled at Artic things. I'm sure that he misses his polar bear that always asked for fish/food. I missed my mom (Newfoundland) and my dad (Northwest Territories). When I got in my room, I found a dripping test tube with red things on it. It wasn't blood at the first place. It is to do with something weird.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N "Canadian moose" is Amanda's nickname that the provinces ( siblings ) gave her. **


	8. BEST ANSWER!

**Last chapter: A random test tube was on Amanda's room...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Author's note: Yay! I got an A++ at my test because I watched enough documentary about WWII and some Hetalia.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I called Estonia, the geek guy at the school. He came in the room. I sighed in relived" Please take a sample of this thing please?" "Sure thing!" He put his gloves and took out a little testing jar. He poured the whole thing and sealed it with the plastic cap. After that he said it only slime and nothing to worry about. I smiled at Estonia and he went out of my room. After that, I slept really quickly. I woke up at 5:00 and I have to do my stuff and I did. When I got out on my dorm, a package from Emil, he sends me a little plush that have a fuzzy fabric on it. Thank God that my bag is big enough that it could fit. I took the elevator down and I saw Emil smiling at me. I rushed and smiled at him really sweetly. He held my hand and my mind is about to do a shutdown. Well I'm being sarcastic. We have different classes so he went to the left side and I went to the right. I went to my **MATH** class. My not so favorite subject. Good thing Estonia was there. I saw China with his abacus and his ink jar and bamboo brush. Of course, I miss Emil already. Someone got near in my ear and I blushed, this person asked" I know that you want to become one with me." He licked my ear and I blushed even deeper. I turned around it was the Prussian guy again! He grabbed my hip and put it close to him. I slapped him and ran out of that nightmare land! I'm going to cut classes because of that pervert. After minutes and minutes of running, I landed at the garden and I went to my favorite spot where tulips, roses, daisies, and sunflowers. After the bell, Emil found me at the garden. He rushed and gave me a hug" Who did this to you?!" He shouted. I looked up at him and begin to cry. He can't understand me so, I just write "P-r-u-s-s-i-a" I looked at his eyes and he eyes were really angry and he carried me in his arms and people cooed and aahed. I keep sobbing and Emil kissed my forehead and I smiled at relived. We saw the guy that did something at me at math. Iceland put me down and he strides to the Prussian and punched him. I gasped loudly, I took my book and smacked Prussia's face and he was really hurt. Emil coughed" I guess my business is done here." He grabbed my hand and strode off the crowd. When we stopped, he got punched by Gilbert. I got an ice pack as quick as possible. After when I got back, I placed the ice on his bottom chin and got out the pillow he gave me. I put the pillow on my lap; I patted the pillow as a sign to lie down. He did lie down. I felt his head pressed on the pillow. I smoothed his hair, he stared at me. I felt the warmth inside my heart. He got up and asked me" Can you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and smiled. I grabbed his hand and say good-bye. Everything was amazing today. I texted Emil, I gave him a picture of me smiling. I gave a message that said;

_I hope u sleep good 2night._

_Amanda_

I smiled and thought" I love you, Emil." I slept smiling tonight. I will remember this amazing day I had in my life.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Awww that just plain cute! w **


	9. FEVER ATTACK!

**Last chapter: Amanda is Emil's girlfriend...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/n: Sorry for not posting for a while I have some school work to do and some chores. I will try to post many things as I can!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Beep, beep, beep. _Oh crap! I never knew its Tuesday! I got up really slow and act like a drunken dude or something. I slapped myself to wake me up. I got ready, took a really quick shower, dry my hair, get dressed, put some makeup on and lastly grabbed my stuff. As I opened my door, a piece of shiny metal was on the floor. I ignored it and strode off. I knocked on Emil's door if he was there. Someone called out "Who is it?" I answered back "It's me Amanda!" He opened the door with a smile on his face. I smiled and hugged him. "Get ready for class." I let go of him. I kissed his forehead and waved good bye. I ran on the stairs and met China. "Good morning, aru. I just went to the park and do some taichi. What keep you up early aru?" He asked. I replied "I thought classes start at 8:30!" Yao chuckle "No aru! It suddenly changed into 10:30 am!" I opened my eyes widely. I text Emil to warn him. I let out a big sigh. Oh well, I went downstairs to have breakfast, I saw Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway. I asked them where they are going. Denmark answered" We are going to the banquet to have breakfast with the other nations." I asked them "Can I join you?" Sweden raised his brows. "Aren't you going to invite Iceland?" I was surprised by what Sweden has said! I contacted Emil. "Já hver er þetta?" Awkward! I replied nervously "Uh... Hi, is this Emil?" I can imagine Emil blushing right now! I asked him "So aren't you having breakfast with the four other members of Nordic Five?" He replied back "Sure! Can you wait for me, please?" I giggled, he sounded like a little girl who want a puppy. I chuckled "Okay, bye love you." I hang up, stared at the stairs. I heard someone rushing on the stairs. Oh! It was Emil! He grabbed my hip and spins me around. He let me down and hugs me tightly. "I-I c-can't breathe!" He let go of me at instant and apologized. Sweden, Finland, Denmark and, Norway strode off, I invited Emil to go along. He agreed, we held hands and skipped along with the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (=3=) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get to the banquet hall, we saw many different countries, by that I meant, **BIG GROUPS OF COUNTRIES. **We had a specific table that we decided to sit on. Before I sit, Emil pulled my chair allowing me to sit first. He pushed the chair so my legs are in the table. A new girl that I haven't seen before was handing out food she always say "po" at the end. When she got to Big bros' (America and Canada), she called America" Kuya". I knew that she was from Philippines. When she got to our table, she said "Kamusta po! Here is your food!" She gave our food; of course, I always got pancakes and bacon w/ maple syrup. She handed our food and then left. I dug in, so did Denmark. Ice took a picture of while I'm eating like crazy. I looked at him and pouted. He took another picture and smiled really weirdly. I gulped down my food and drank my Pepsi. I said finally "I need to walk around." Ice asked why, I told him so the food I just ate would digest faster. He asked me if I need a company. I answered back and said no. I make my way out to the banquet. Everyone was gone and in the banquet. I saw a guy standing near the stair up to the dorms. I caught him gazing at me; I knew it was the Prussian guy! I pretend not to notice that he was coughing really loudly. I started to kind of glance at him and I finally blew my bubble! I walked in my normal pace towards him, I sat down beside him and asked "You all right?" He was quiet surprised I asked him that. He finally answered "Nien, I got a fever." I touched his forehead, it was warm. I took him to my dorm and laid him down to my bed. I get fever syrup and some Kool Pac. He stared at me while I work. He called something out "Why are you doing this just for me?" I blushed. "I-it's b-because I-I don't l-like people t-that are s-sick." He looked at me and let out a big sigh. Finally he let out the word that I'm not excepting for a long time " Ich lieb dich, Amanda." I turned around and yelled "MIEN GOTT! PRUSSIA YOUR CRAZY AS A BABOON EATING BURGERS!" His shot back "Well I can say it if it's true!" I begin to blush really deeply and tears are starting to flood on my eyes. Gilbert begins to stare at me and hugged me. He asked me if I like him when I met him for the first time. I swear when I met him for my first time, he was freaky. I mean by staring when he wasn't staring, he's cute. Prussia hugged me tighter if I didn't answer. So the grip is killing me so, I replied honestly "I l-like you w-when your n-not staring at me at l-lunch." He was shocked when I said those words. He cuddled me. I smell beer and oranges in the same time. More tears flooded in my eyes, Prussia gave a tight hug around me, he smell my hair as if is a flower. Before he could as for entrance, Emil came busting in! He saw Gilbert holding me close to him. Before he could punch him, I stopped him in his tracks. He shouted "Why would you protect him?!" I looked at him and said "Don't hurt him, he has fever." I looked at him gently. He understands but, he looks jealous when I asked Gilbert if his ok. Emil held me close and kissed me. Everything went blurry after that kiss. Next thing I knew, I was on the clinic, Emil was sleeping on my lap. His hair is so silky. His head was nice and warm on my lap. When he woke up, he apologized for what he did and he told me Gilbert got treated with a "medicine" from Austria. I knew what it means but, I saw brother on the university doors alone. I wonder what up...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**What happen to Canada? Is it the relationship with Ivan or people mistaking him as Alfred?**


End file.
